<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>"Uh, Mr Anderson?" by killerleo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24773176">"Uh, Mr Anderson?"</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerleo/pseuds/killerleo'>killerleo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>au seblaine [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Glee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Blaine is a teacher, M/M, School Trip, sebastian is a hot dad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:08:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,631</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24773176</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerleo/pseuds/killerleo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>the au where blaine is a 4th grade teacher taking his class on a school trip, and sebastian is a hot dad chaperone. you can work the rest out</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>au seblaine [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1791682</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>"Uh, Mr Anderson?"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is a random drabble which i wrote in about 10 minutes out of complete boredom, so here's hoping it makes a little bit of sense? just a bit of fun, it's not meant to be particularly amazing or anything lol</p><p>starting an au series of random au oneshots, so more may be coming soon depending on my ability to actually write stuff lmao</p><p>thanks for reading, feel free to leave a comment!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Blaine sighed and scanned the heads of the children in front of him, counting them as they got off their bus and lined up outside of the museum. He loved his 4th grade class and they were relatively well behaved for their age group, but they were still energetic and excitable kids who seemingly became borderline uncontrollable as soon as they left the school grounds. Sure, he found museums interesting, but he knew the 9 year olds in front of him didn’t really give a shit about the fascinating artefacts they were about to see, just hyped up on the adrenaline of school trips, fresh air and public interaction, god help him. He double checked they were all there and clapped his hands loudly to get their attention.</p><p>“Alright kids! If you all want to get into your groups of 6 that we discussed at school, then we’ll assign the parent chaperones and head on inside” he yelled out, managing to actually maintain his classes attention for a few seconds before they all scrambled into their groups in a flurry of shouting and mildly friendly shoving. Once satisfied they were in their assigned teams – “Molly you are not in group 2 you’re in group 3, don’t think I can’t see you hiding!” – he got out the list of parent chaperones and glanced the list to see who was assigned what. He had carefully made sure none of the children had their mum or dad in charge of them, knowing that usually only ended in disaster, and had also made sure that the most handsome man on the planet was not his team leader partner, as that would also end in disaster.</p><p>Sebastian Smythe was not just undeniably gorgeous, a very successful lawyer, and a large benefactor to the school, but also an annoyingly good father, who loved his daughter and volunteered to help out on as many trips as he could. Bastard. Blaine had done a pretty good job of avoiding working with him, as he valued his job very highly and didn’t want to be unprofessional in any manner, which he could almost guarantee would happen if he found himself having to be one on one. Parent teacher conferences were bad enough, and he got to be sat down behind a desk for that, and for only about 10 minutes anyway. The asshole just kept <em>volunteering</em> and was always there.</p><p>He called out the list and the parents went over to their groups, and Blaine was about to turn around to head off when he heard a slight cough and a tall hand stuck up in the air.</p><p>“Uh, Mr Anderson?”. Oh god it was Sebastian, and him saying Mr Anderson like that could not be appropriate around school children. “I seem to be chaperoning the group with Camille in it.” Fuck. He couldn’t be in control of the team of kids with his own daughter in it, according to the dumb rules that Blaine himself had set up.</p><p>“Camille, I thought you were in group 4” he replied, ignoring the tall man in front of him and looking at the 9 year old girl who had her dad’s bright green eyes and impeccable fashion taste. Adorable.</p><p>“No Mr Anderson I swapped with Tommy remember?” Fuck. He was an awful teacher. </p><p>“Oh yes of course” he recovered smoothly, looking around to try and hastily do a swap of chaperones without causing them any more delay – he really did want to go in the museum. </p><p>Next to him, the parent he’d assigned himself to work with patted him lightly on the arm and moved towards Sebastian and his group. “Don’t worry, I’ll swap with Mr Smythe and he can just work with you instead, problem solved!”. She gave him a little wink and took Sebastian’s place, who in return looked up at Blaine with such a charming smile he felt his knees buckle a little, restraining from looking up and down his lean frame and taking in his body, instead fixating on his eyes which honestly wasn’t much better. Coughing and turning away, Blaine called for everyone to follow him and headed into the museum, his class trailing behind him. He really needed to look at some old rocks right about now.</p><p>~</p><p>“So, what made you want to become a teacher?”</p><p>Blaine jumped at the sound of the voice, turning to see Sebastian looking down next to him with a soft smirk on his face, as they stood side by side by an exhibit on fossils which was frankly very interesting. The children seemed slightly more captivated by the swords and axes but hey history was history. </p><p>“Oh, uh, I’ve always loved kids, and learning, so I just thought why not?” he replied, scratching the back of his neck and fighting off a blush which threatened to rise on his cheeks. Honestly, he was a pretty confident person who had no problem in social situations, Sebastian just reduced him to this bashful schoolboy which no one else could. “Originally the plan was Broadway, but I took a part time substitute position one time and fell in love with it, so I swapped the stage for a classroom.”</p><p>Sebastian gave him an impressed look, raising his eyebrows slightly. “Wow, talented guy I see. I’m happy you went down the teaching route though, Camille absolutely adores you.” Blaine smiled at the compliment, as the taller man nudged him with his shoulder as he spoke, eyes fixed on watching the kids in front of them but his body warm next to his. </p><p>“Camille is such a sweetheart you must be so proud of her.” Sebastian grinned at that, nodding slightly as they moved onto the next exhibit together, trailing behind the excitable children in front of them. </p><p>“Honestly I don’t know what I’d do without her, I do sometimes worry, as it’s just me and her and work keeps me pretty busy, but somehow she’s turned out as a well-adjusted kid, so I must’ve done something right.” There’s an air of worry in his voice, as if he felt guilty about being a single father or having a demanding job, Sebastian’s head ducked slightly down as he spoke. “I was pretty young when she came along and didn’t always make the best choices beforehand. Honestly I was a bit of an asshole, but she really did turn everything upside down for me.”</p><p>His eyes glowed as he spoke, Sebastian’s whole face softening as he spoke about his daughter, hands tucked lazily in his pockets as they walked side by side, Blaine’s heart melting a little whenever he mentioned Camille. </p><p>“Well you’ve done a great job, honestly. I wouldn’t worry about working hard and providing for your family, not when you’re such a great dad. She talks about you all the time with an affection not all kids hold towards their parents, and you always help out on the trips and everything so you’re clearly a dedicated parent” he said, speaking truthfully, pausing as they entered the next room to let the kids read the new signs and look at the statues. Sebastian just smiled warmly, their eyes meeting briefly causing Blaine to feel his cheeks heat up and a jolt to rush up his back, tearing his eyes away to look back at the children. </p><p>“Yeah, she brings out the best in me that’s for sure – I was such a pretentious asshole when I was younger honestly, you would’ve hated me” Sebastian chuckled, returning the wave one of the kids sent his way.</p><p>Blaine laughed, and gave him a reassuring pat on the arm. “I’m sure I would’ve” he replied with a wink, “but you’re not so bad now so I’ll let you off.”</p><p>“You’re still pretty young for a teacher aren’t you?” Sebastian asked, leaning against the wall, long legs crossed over in front of him.</p><p>He straightened his back in an attempt to look taller, aware that he looked a lot younger than he actually was, curse his dumb height – he wasn’t <em>that</em> short. “I’ve been teaching for a while, I’m 27 actually, but I know people usually guess I’m not that old.” Sebastian greeted that with a slight eyebrow raise, and he felt his eyes rake up and down his body, making him feel slightly exhilarated as well as vulnerable. </p><p>“Oh right, guess you’re just adorable then.” Blaine opened his mouth in shock at Sebastian’s comment, spluttering as the taller man winked and walked away from him, leading the kids forwards through the museum and allowing one of the children to grab his arm and pull him along, leaving Blaine stood there like a fucking idiot. He shook his head and closed his mouth, mentally telling himself to pull it the fuck together he’s a teacher goddammit and jogged after his class. </p><p>~</p><p>Lunch time pulled around, and everyone met outside to eat in the designated picnic area, the children laying out on the grass rolling around and stuffing their faces, Blaine feeling a swell of pride at how well the day he planned had been going. He’d caught up with Sebastian in the dress up station, where 2 of their group were adorning him with hats and bags, as he calmly sat and let them make him look ridiculous, just returning their smiles with a very small amount of pain on his face. The sight made Blaine’s chest lurch, the adorableness almost too much to bare, the very tall man sat on a very small chair complacently being piled on with disgusting ladies headpieces. It had removed any awkwardness or tension that may have propped up between them thankfully, allowing them to move on throughout the museum as normal. The rest of the morning had been full of friendly bantering and pleasant conversation, keeping an eye on the children and getting to know more about each other, as thanks to Blaine’s previous plan of stopping them ever talking they’d never really had a conversation. </p><p>Now, the two of them sat at a picnic table looking over the children, picking through their lunches absentmindedly. </p><p>“You always seem to be working, I know how much time you spend planning trips like these and going the extra mile for your class – dating must be pretty hard then huh?” Sebastian asked, taking a bite of his sandwich. Blaine just scoffed and rolled his eyes, well aware of his completely barren dating life. </p><p>“Yeah you could say that again, I don’t think I’ve even been on a date in about a year” he admitted, drinking a swig of water. “But I doubt it’s all to do with work, I don’t really put myself out there much either.”</p><p>His comment made Sebastian frown at him, giving a light kick under the table. “Why not? You’re an attractive guy who’s good with kids, I’m sure any man would want you.” Blaine blushed at the compliment and hadn’t realised he had ever even told Sebastian he was gay, but he knew the other man was and just figured he’d picked up on it. He would always remember the day early on in the year when one of the kids had repeated something his parents had said which was very homophobic, and Camille had stood up and proceeded to yell at him for a few minutes about how her daddy was gay and he was amazing until the other boy cried and apologised. Honestly it was very impressive, she had clearly picked up some of her father’s lawyer techniques as her argument was extremely well structured for a 9 year old. Blaine had given her a gold star for her efforts. </p><p>Speaking of Camille, Blaine saw her out the corner of his eye run up to them, as she jumped onto Sebastian’s lap and squeezed him tightly, causing him to press a kiss on her forehead and return the hug.</p><p>“Thank you for the lunch daddy, are you having a good time with Mr Anderson?” she asked earnestly, giving Blaine a wide grin and a wave, both of which he returned. </p><p>“Of course I am sweetheart, you enjoying your day?”</p><p>“Yes! I love the big rocks and the big swords and the funny hats” she stated confidently, letting Sebastian comb lightly through her light hair with her fingers, pressing a kiss to his cheek. </p><p>Blaine’s eyes gleamed at the sight of them, head resting on his hands watching the two of them chatter away, Sebastian occasionally saying something in French to make her squeal. Camille gave her dad a quick squeeze then jumped off his lap and ran back to her friends, the little girl very popular amongst her classmates. Sebastian’s eyes followed her, before turning to Blaine and their expressions meeting, soft smiles on both their faces. </p><p>“You know, if you were going to be on Broadway you must be a pretty good singer.”</p><p>Blaine shrugged his shoulders, packing away his lunch in front of him. “I guess I’m alright, never had too many complaints I guess.”</p><p>Sebastian leaned back slightly, eyes fixing him with a pointed look and a ghost of a smirk on his face. “Huh, well it sounds pretty impressive. I know a karaoke bar about 20 minutes from the school where we could go and see how good you are if you like”.</p><p>Blaine’s mind short-circuited, hands frozen on the table as he looked up, mouth slightly open and in shock for the second time that day, his brain several steps behind when it came to the man in front of him.</p><p>“You said you don’t get out much, so I’m giving you a reason to” Sebastian continued, the look of charm and confidence not once leaving his face as his leg lightly brushed against his under the table. Blaine smiled at him, unable to stop the grin from spreading over his face as the realisation set in.</p><p>“Are you asking me out? When we’re chaperoning a school trip?”. Sebastian just waggled his eyebrows and leaned in, a wicked look on his face.</p><p>“Technically we’re away from the children so it’s not inappropriate. Plus, I’ve been volunteering on all these trips for months and have never been able to have a proper conversation with you where I could ask you out afterwards, so thought I’d take the chance when I could.”</p><p>Blaine laughed at that, shaking his head, realising not just that his crush was actually requited, but it was his own damn fault that nothing had ever happened. </p><p>“Wow ok then, I’m uh, free this weekend?” he offered, stretching back. “But we should probably keep it on the downlow, it won’t be fair on Camille otherwise.” Sebastian nodded at that, whilst they both stood up as lunch was coming to a close. </p><p>“Of course, she loves you, but it’ll be a little weird. We’ll just wait til things get more serious.” Blaine raised his eyebrows, nudging Sebastian with his shoulder.</p><p>“More serious, eh?”</p><p>Sebastian just looked at him and grinned, leaning in to whisper in his ear, “Oh Mr Anderson, I’m certain of it”, before winking and walking away to join the other adults in rounding up the children, most of whom had just consumed large amounts of sugar, just to make the rest of the day as challenging as possible. Blaine just gulped and watched him walk away, still slightly in shock from being asked out by the most attractive person he’d ever met. He moved to round up of the rest of the kids and realised that this afternoon was going to be the most frustrating school trip of his life. Sebastian looked over and met his eye, his face warming up at the contact and knees feeling weak at the smile he sent over. Oh yes, this was gonna be hard. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>